Kit Lopez
is a supporting character appearing in the anime series Beyblade Burst Evolution. He is a junior member of BC Sol, the son of Ange Lopez, and best friends with Honey Guten. Kit returned in Beyblade Burst Turbo as a Blader with his own Beyblade: Air Knight 12Expand Eternal. Appearance In Evolution, Kit is a young boy with bright orange hair, dark brown eyebrows, and green eyes. He wears a light blue flat cap, which matches his light green sweater with blue stripes on the sleeves. Under his sweater, he wears a yellow t-shirt with an orange spot in the center with a white Beyblade symbol surrounded by a white circle. In Turbo, Kit is now taller and his hair is longer and more defined. He wears a black baseball cap with a white front and an orange Beyblade symbol in the center, a white and black shirt, a crimson leather jacket with an orange interior and the facial markings of his Beyblade's Layer, blue-bolt colored fingerless gloves, torn denim jeans, and yellow sneakers with white toes and a white circle on both sides of the ankle area. Personality Kit Lopez is energetic and eager to watch others battle. He is very interested in the power of different Beyblades, and sometimes uses a Bey Analyzer to watch the ways a Bey performs. He is also cheerful, and makes friends easily, being friendly with Valt Aoi only a day after they had met. He never fails to cheer his friends Valt and Rantaro Kiyama on in every battle. However, Kit also gets sidetracked often; instead of taking Valt to BC Sol immediately, he spends a day talking about Spain - which is something that Kristina Kuroda, the manager of the team, tells him off for. Kit also has a mischievous streak, as it is hinted that he likes to mess with people he sees as inexperienced. This is especially shown when he slyly steals Valt's Valtryek V2 Boost Variable, after Valt had first come to Spain as a Blader scouted by BC Sol. Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst Evolution Beyblade Burst Turbo Special Moves *Air Launch: Knight uses its Expand Frame along with its Layer to create a field of wind that pushes opponents away. *Knight Flyer: Knight uses an opponent's attack to jump up into the air, then uses its wind-creating features to decrease its falling speed to make the opponent waste Stamina. *Mega Knight Blow: Knight creates an air field that pulls opponents in and captures them, forcing them to revolve around Knight, then smashes the opponent into the wall to make them lose Stamina. Beybattles Anime Appearances Beyblade Burst Evolution * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 01|''Episode 01 - Fresh Start! Valtryek's Evolution!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 02|''Episode 02 - Fighting Spirit! Berserk Roktavor!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 03|''Episode 03 - Drain Fafnir! Winding Up!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 04|''Episode 04 - Whirlwind! Tempest Wyvron!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 05|''Episode 05 - Surprise Attack! Kinetic Satomb!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 06|''Episode 06 - Squad Shake Up!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 07|''Episode 07 - Journey to the Top!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 08|''Episode 08 - Season Opener! European League!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 09|''Episode 09 - Alter Cognite! The Shape Shifter!]] * ''Episode 10 - Free to Launch'' * ''Episode 11 - BC Sol! A Team Divided'' * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 12|''Episode 12 - The Return of Doomscizor!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 13|''Episode 13 - Twin Scythes! Double Strike!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 14|''Episode 14 - Attack! Maximus Garuda!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 15|''Episode 15 - Ghasem! The Airborne Blader!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 16|''Episode 16 - The Search For Shu!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 17|''Episode 17 - Shadow Magic! The Snake Pit!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 18|''Episode 18 - The Underground Maze!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 19|''Episode 19 - Secret Fire! Red Eye!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 20|''Episode 20 - New Teammates! New Rivals!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 21|''Episode 21 - Joshua vs. The Space Ninjas!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 22|''Episode 22 - Blast Jinnius! Caller of Storms!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 23|''Episode 23 - Infinity Stadium! Raul's Challenge!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 24|''Episode 24 - World League! Setting the Stage!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 25|''Episode 25 - Showdown! Surge Xcalius!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 26|''Episode 26 - Genesis Reboot!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 27|''Episode 27 - Worlds Collide! Home Turf!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 28|''Episode 28 - Vampire! Deep Caynox!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 29|''Episode 29 - The Fortress! Shelter Regulus!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 30|''Episode 30 - Collision Course! To The Finals!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 31|''Episode 31 - Big 5! Breaking Through!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 32|''Episode 32 - Unrivaled! Triple Saber!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 33|''Episode 33 - The World League Final!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 34|''Episode 34 - Full Power! Spring Attack!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 35|''Episode 35 - To The Podium!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 36|''Episode 36 - Lúinor vs. Spryzen!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 37|''Episode 37 - Challenge of Champions!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 38|''Episode 38 - Requiem Project! Spryzen Unleashed!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 39|''Episode 39 - Emperor of The Underground!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 40|''Episode 40 - Bow Down! Boom Khalzar!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 41|''Episode 41 - Colossus Hammer! Twin Noctemis!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 42|''Episode 42 - BC Sol Scorcher!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 43|''Episode 43 - White Hot Rivals!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 44|''Episode 44 - Epic Evolution! Strike Valtryek!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 45|''Episode 45 - Spryzen the Destroyer!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 46|''Episode 46 - No Limits! Free vs. Lui!!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 47|''Episode 47 - Full Force! Charging Up!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 48|''Episode 48 - Teamwork! To the Semi-Finals!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 49|''Episode 49 - The Fierce Four!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 50|''Episode 50 - Breaking Point! Bursting Through!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 51|''Episode 51 - A Champion is Crowned!]] Beyblade Burst Turbo * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 39|''Episode 39 - Aiger's Rematch! Unbreakable Bond!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 40|''Episode 40 - Master of The Wind! Air Knight!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 43|''Episode 43 - Lord of Destruction! Dread Phoenix!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 44|''Episode 44 - Turbo Training! Xavier's Kingdom!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 45|''Episode 45 - Turbo Training! Survival on The Savanna!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 46|''Episode 46 - Take Flight! Aerial Showdown]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 47|''Episode 47 - Spirit of Flame vs. Lord of Destruction!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 49|''Episode 49 - Aiger vs. Phi!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 50|''Episode 50 - Aiger's Turbo Resonance!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 51|''Episode 51 - Bonding! Aiger vs. Valt!]] Relationships Honey Guten Ange Lopez Ange is Kit's mom. Gallery For a full gallery of images of Kit, see Kit Lopez/Gallery. Trivia * He acts as Toko and Nika for Evolution, and also shares some traits with them. * Like Hearts and Evel, Kit owns a red level Chip on his Bey. * His Bey is similar to Valt's Turbo Valtryek, which is a reference to him calling Valt his "aniki" in the original Japanese. * Kit only battled and lost to the two protagonists of the Burst series, that being Valt and Aiger. References http://www.example.com link title Category:BC Sol Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Category:Beyblade Burst Characters Category:Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Characters